The Reign of Kur
by TrunksandGotenLover98
Summary: AU from my previous fanfic, Zak Saturday is now Kur and is ready to consider an ultimate rule. May contain more erotic scenes in the future- let's all blame the plot bunnies for this. Pairing: Zak S/Jasmine Rowles (OC). Rated M - the reason to evolve in the near future
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moans. Was this right? To moan in ears of the very one that was fault, who was the leader of the snake people- no they were Nagas... Proud servants of the new world leader, Kur. The leader that would bring a reign of cryptids to the world.

"Zak! What the hell!"

"You know that you liked it, Jasmine."

"Quit it!"

"Doesn't sound too convincing from the one that's been moaning and screaming my name a few moments ago."

"Zak..."

Her voice was nearing that borderline whine of hers.

Dark orbs stared into her honey brown ones. Eyes that seemed to rave at the sight of her dressed in only her intimates.

"Pervert."

"Still doesn't sound convincing, Jasmine."

"Just because you're-"

"You won't have to deal with people. No more nusiances. It'll just be you and me."

"I don't think that'll just be- ZAK!"

His lips were everywhere, her skin was bare... Heat was flushing to her face, she was painfully aware of the heat building up between her legs.

"Nearing your climax?"

"Screw-"

Her words were muffled...

Wait, did Zak just moan into our kiss?

The movement of his legs forced her even closer to him, his- their moans became more apparent...

And here comes Jasmine's need to have me close to her as she begins to reach her true...

Zak couldn't help but smile at how obvious that Jasmine was aroused. He watched as he came more aware of how hard her nipples were as she arched her back as she reached her orgasm. He just had a perfect view of her naked body but his body seemed more interested in her sex organs... His eyes focused on her curvy breasts while the bulge in his boxers reminded him that it was best to claim her while it was easy...

"Satified?" Zak questioned softly as he glanced down and noticed how Jasmine was out of breath as she weakly ran her hands down his back.

"That depends.''

"What do you mean by-"

"You're not satisfied. You're never going to be satisfied, are you? Haven't we been at this-"

"Want to make me satisfied?"

"I bet you're just going to go straight to the breasts like last time."

"Nah, you've got a better ass."

"Shut up!"

"We've got a borderline sexual relationship, Jasmine."

"So?"

"You're going to become my queen one of these days."

"Oh? You're actually considering-"

"One of these, you'll end up hating me. I'd rather you be married to me before you hate me for claiming your virginity for myself."

"Pervert."

"You made me this way."

"I'm going to take a shower right now, ya know."

"I'll go-"

"Stop trying to convince me to have shower sex. It won't work."

"Then will you be my queen?"

"Propose first... with a ring to go on my finger."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Jasmine POV)

My body was throbbing... Well, it was more like...

_I hate how he makes me feel. Bastard, he's a freakin' BASTARD!_

_That doesn't sound to convincing from the one who..._

_Dammit! His voice is in my thoughts now!_

"J-Jasmine?''

I poked my head out from the shower curtain. I bit my lip as I realized that now I was really stuck noticing how...

I can't possibly say that! Or think that!

_Dammit! He's so damn fine with that towel hugging his..._

His lips were against my neck, breath hot against my neck. His erect penis... harshly pressed against my own soaked - probably from both the hot shower water and the obvious arousal that I was stuck feeling right now...

"S-Sorry... we're not gonna have sex right here and now but... I need to be satified and you're the only woman to-"

"S-Simply put... My body is givin' you a hard on and gettin' you _real_-"

My breath hitched- he did not just...

"Z-Zak... Zak!"

I was calling out for him again.

He was right.

I could never be able to convince him that I really didn't want him.

My own voice and body betrayed me...

His teeth were the cause of the bite marks on my breasts... His left hand massaged my breast and somehow managed to pinch harshly at my left nipple. His lips were all over my body. I moaned the loudest whenever his lips concentrated on my breasts.

Zak's eyes met mine. I couldn't stop moaning as his fingers pumped in and out of my aroused clit.

"Z-Zak!"

His legs straddled mine into place, one hand pressed against my butt while the other rested against my hip. Zak groaned and then quickly moaned out his pleasure...

_I really make him feel..._

"It may seem rude but... Miss Jasmine Rowles, you belong to Zak Saturday."

"... That's how a king claims his woman."

"A king?"

"Zak, you're Kur. King of Cryptids. You'll be the bossman of the world."

"And pridefully claim my queen for all to see."

"C-Claim me i-in front of-"

"See? That's why I've gotta get married to you, Jasmine. The King of Cryptids can't claim his queen when she's too embarrassed to share a bit of sexual intimacy in the shower.''

"Go to hell."

"You love bein' intimate with me in the shower."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Certain things couldn't stop.

His hands all over her.

Everything felt heated.

Overheated?

Her legs hurt.

He kept on kissing her.

"You're not s-supposed to..."

"Want me to stop?"

"Mmm..."

Airy breathing, soft moans.

"That's not a response."

"That doesn't-"

_Her hitching of breath. His dark eyes stare into her eyes. Her face is flushed, skin red and slightly irritated due to the combination of kisses and caresses._

_Zak Saturday, future king of the world. _

_That was what the Nagas wanted._

_The girl by his side- or underneath him in this case was Jasmine. Jasmine, the girl- no... He was well into his teen years when they met. She was the woman the Nagas had found when they suddenly insisted that he find a woman. But by the looks they were giving him, it was more like a concubine. _

_You need a heir. The world needs a heir or else how shall the world continue with cryptids freely roaming, Kur?_

_He got used them calling him that. _

_Kur._

_Only Jasmine called him Zak._

_So things were different. Different when he was with her. Although this wasn't her time. She was a time traveling Mage. She refused to be called a witch._

_I am no witch. _

_Her voice didn't shake when she proclaimed that in front of Rani Nagi._

That does not matter.

"Will you leave?"

It's the question that he blurts in the present, the time that doesn't reflect his thoughts.

"S'a silly question you asking."

"Jasmine, you're..."

"You lecture me an' you'll end up with the bed cold. I don't have any qualms with sleeping on the floor."

"The floor in this room?"

"On a sleeping bag, dumbass."

"Well... Are you leaving?"

"Dunno."

"Didn't you say that this isn't the best-"

"Yeah, 'cause the time's similar an' not the same. Dunno what I'll do. The hussy's dead- remember, Makenzie? Her lil sister's gone rouge, Miss BreeBree Fashion and Hair Salons is just, just... All the family I used to have, the friend, the friend- the guy friend that everybody thought was gay ended up in the war back home... died. Nothing I want to go back to."

"Will you stay?"

"I have no idea."

"If I-"

"I want to help you. If you still have thoughts of marriage and rocking into my- oh hell, if you're still the moron that's interested in me sexually, we'll go and do something about it."

"Why help me?"

"'Cause it's the right thing to do. An' you're gonna want me here, I guess... Since you become more physical when you're troubled about something. That something must be the whole mess with those Nagas and whatever the head of those Nagas ended up saying to-"

"Rani Nagi."

"...saying to you yesterday."

"You noticed?"

"It's still all over your face, Zak. You're bothered by whatever happened, whatever ended up being said. I'll be here to help you deal with that mess and I think you're the one who should tell me what should happen with me when this is all over."

"Why should I-"

"Welcome to the new world, Master Kur."

Her voice imitates a British accent, the words meaning to be a joke but the truth in the words scared Zak.

He was going to have to be the king of the world.


End file.
